The Strange Future
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Harry and Draco move to get away from prejudice and hatred and wind up with more than they bargained for in the form of magical beings that didn't show up on the first check of their new town. Will they be able to hold their own or will they be swept along at someone else's pace. Time will tell. Disclaimer: Twilight/Harry Potter do not belong to me...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, I am back. With a new story. I am so freaking excited for this one. This idea has been bouncing around my decidedly empty head for a hot minute. **

**This is a crossover. This will most definitely bash Edward and/or Bella. Will probably bash Hermione and/or Ron.**

**Jasper and Alice are my favorites from TwiVerse. Harry and Draco are my favorites from PotterVerse.**

**And now...**

**Chapter One**

_Emerald eyes snapped shut in fear and thin arms raised up to cover the head the resided in. "Please! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"_

_A large figure advanced on the small male and pulled back to swing a belt at the green-eyed boy. "I told you, Boy! None of that nonsense in my house! GET OUT!" The belt cut through the smaller male's skin and blood welled up from the lashes. "Please, Uncle! I can't. I have nowhere to go!"_

_The large man slammed the belt across his back and kicked the huddled form over. "Then keep your weirdness to yourself and keep out of my way," the older man hissed, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. The door slammed shut and the sounds of multiple bolts sliding home was heard._

Alice lurched forward and gasped, "No..." Before she had a chance to recover another horrifying vision locked in.

_Screams echoed around him. His silver eyes flashed as his hands clamped over his ears and silent tears streamed down his face. Dirty hair flopped into his eyes as he leaned forward, hunching in on himself to retain his body heat._

_"Mother..." his voice was soft and grief-stricken. _

Alice let out a strangled half-sob.

Jasper was kneeling by her side in seconds. "Alice? What was it?"

Slice bowed head head over Jasper's and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." If she had still been able to, she would have cried.

Jasper nodded mutely and stayed kneeling at her side while she composed herself. "I suppose it's a good thing that Edward is off on a date in Port Angeles with his irritating human. I really just want to tear into her for her unnatural emotions."

Alice looked at Jasper sharply. "Unnatural emotions? What do you mean?"

"She looks at us with envy, greed, and anger. She wants what we have. Immortality. She's almost raging when Edward tells her he won't change her, but her face never displays her ire. I worry that she'll do something to guarantee that she becomes one of us, and that _I_ will become the catalyst. Everyone told her that I'm the weak link- that I have nearly no restraint. Alice, I am afraid," Jasper stated simply in his quiet southern drawl.

Alice's eyes held sadness. "Jasper. We have to..." Her voice cut off as another vision overtook her.

_The emerald eyed boy drew up to his full height and growled at a guard, "You __**will**__release him! He was a spy enlisted by me! My spy deserves freedom!" He ran his left hand through his hair irritably, flashing a glimpse of a strange scar on his forehead. _

_"I will see what I can do, Mr. Potter," the guards eyes locked where the scar had been._

_"__**Now**__ would be nice," he hissed, slumping down into a chair in the waiting area._

_The guard ran to do his bidding. Soon, the guard came back with a twitching blonde in tow behind him. "Mr. Potter, are you sure this is the one you want?"_

_Mr. Potter glared and snarled at the guard, "Of course he is! Malfoy!" The blonde's eyes flitted to the dark-haired boy in front of him._

_"Potter..." the boy breathed, before launching himself at the boy, clutching his robes, tears streaming down his face. "I thought you would leave me here. I thought you would forget about me. Thank you thank you..." _

_His green eyes flashed at the guard who handed him a file before leaving. "Malfoy," his voice was soft, "we're leaving England. Your mother has already left and started setting up our new home. We're never coming back here where there is so much prejudice and hatred. Is that ok for you?"_

_The blonde nodded, "Where?"_

_"America. A small town named after, oddly enough, cutlery," he smiled, "A town called Forks."_

Alice blinked. "We have to stay. Their thoughts and feelings on how you can't control yourself are what is pushes you to the edge. Your Empathy takes on their feelings," she took his hand as he looked like he was going to leave, "but your mate is able to dampen the effects. Your mate...is so sweet...so innocent, that you are more worried about him then the bloodlust. Our mates are coming here in the next month or so. We need to prepare for their arrival, starting with quietly annulling our marriage." Alice smiled brightly and whispered in his ear as she stood up and hugged him. "I've found that singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' in every known language keeps Edward out of my head when it comes to keeping secrets." With that parting tidbit of wisdom, Alice kissed his cheek and went up to 'their' room to start sorting out their things so that when the time came, they would be able to shift to separate rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N For my very first reviewer on TSF:**

**TheFlowerOfTheCourt: I'm not the biggest fan of Harry/Jasper pairings, so no worries there... I am however bringing one more HP Character in to stir things up this chapter. Are you ready?**

**Unfortunately, I still don't own HP/Twilight. *hangs head in shame***

**"Speech"  
><strong>**'Thoughts'  
><strong>_**{Text message}**_

**/end A/N**

**Chapter Two Too Much Hassle**

Three days after Alice had her visions, the boys were living them.

Harry winced and closed his eyes, covering his head. "Please! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

His Uncle stalked up to Harry and pulled back to swing his belt at him. "I told you, Boy! None of that nonsense in my house! GET OUT!" The belt cut through the smaller male's skin and blood welled up from the lashes.

"Please, Uncle! I can't. I have nowhere to go!" Harry cowered back and thought to himself, 'At least until tonight.'

The large man slammed the belt across his back and kicked the huddled form over. "Then keep your _weirdness_ to yourself and keep out of my way," the older man hissed, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. The door slammed shut and the sounds of multiple bolts sliding home was heard.

Harry hissed in pain as his magic lashed out to try to minimize the damage. 'Only a few more hours until I can come to get you Draco. I'm sorry it's taking so long. Damned blood wards. Only thing keeping everyone out of my face about Voldemort's defeat,' he thought viciously.

He pulled himself up to a sitting position and pulled a cell phone out of a loose floorboard under the edge of his bed.

_{L, are the plans set for us to get D out? -H}_

His phone lit up almost immediately.

_{H, just two more people to talk to and you will be able to storm the castle. -L}_

_{Thanks. You are still coming with us? -H}_

_{Yes, my things are packed. Just waiting on you. -L}_

_{I'll text you the second we're out. Good night. -H}_

_{Good night. -L}_

Harry slid the phone back into the hidden cubby and leaned back against the bed, groaning when he hit a particularly tender spot on his shoulder. 'Two hours left,' he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The echoing screams around him made him shiver violently. His silver eyes flashed as his hands clamped over his ears and silent tears streamed down his face. Long gone were the days of Malfoy Pride. His dirty hair flopped into his eyes as he hunched in on himself to retain his body heat.<p>

"Mother..." his voice was soft and grief-stricken. "I am so sorry Mother. It's all my fault." Draco scrambled into the back corner of his cell as a Dementor floated past, leaning in through the 'window' of his cell. The Dementor swiveled its head around before leaving once again.

"Harry...help..." Draco clenched his jaw and curled into himself.

* * *

><p>The moment the clocks struck midnight, a flash of pain jolted Harry awake. He bit his fist to keep from screaming out and alerting his Uncle to his presence once more. Once the pain died down, he realized that he was a few inches taller clocking in at 5'9", still not as tall as Draco, but almost. His open wounds were sealed and barely scarred over. The strangest thing was he couldn't see. He shook his head a couple of times, but his vision was still fuzzy. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them as he was putting them on he realized that the reason he couldn't see with the glasses was because he could see <em>without<em> them.

Harry tossed the glasses on his bed, grabbed his wand and transfigured his clothes to fit his new body better. Then, he summoned everything that he wanted to keep and put them in the chest that his Aunt had managed to smuggle upstairs into his closet for him. Dudley and Vernon may have been violent, but Petunia tried her best to keep him out of trouble. Once everything was in his chest, he shrank it down, cast a featherweight charm on it and put it in his trouser pocket, using his wand to seal the top so that it wouldn't somehow fall out.

He picked up his cell phone off the bed and called Luna. As soon as she answered, he said two words. "It's time." With that, he hung up, grabbed his wand and apparated to the zone allocated for Azkaban visitors. He cast a Patronus immediately. Seconds later, Luna cracked into existence a foot and a half away from him.

"Let me have your phone. Take your wand. I'll be waiting here for you and Draco so that I can start healing him on the way." Luna's dreamy voice was for once, extremely serious and she held a grimace on her face from being even this close to Dementors.

"Cast a Patronus, Luna. Don't let them anywhere near you. I'll be back shortly." Harry kissed her cheek and stalked up to the entrance, his Stag Patronus walking by his side as Luna cast her Hare Patronus.

The guard at the visitors desk was being a complete prick. "We will not release prisoners under **any **circumstances! Even the Minister wants **this** one to stay locked up!"

Harry drew up to his full height and growled at a guard, "You **will **release him! He was a spy enlisted by me! My spy deserves freedom!" He ran his left hand through his hair irritably, flashing a glimpse of his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "The Minister gave me his word that he would be freed. You will answer to **me** if this _prisoner_," he sneered the word as if it tasted foul, "is not released to me IMMEDIATELY!"

"I will see what I can do, Mr. Potter," the guards eyes locked where the scar had been.

"**Now** would be nice," he hissed, slumping down into a chair in the waiting area.

The guard ran to do his bidding. Soon, the guard came back with a twitching blonde in tow behind him. "Mr. Potter, are you sure this is the one you want?"

Harry glared and snarled at the guard, "Of course he is! Malfoy!" Draco's eyes flitted to Harry.

"Potter..." the boy breathed, before launching himself at him, clutching his robes, tears streaming down his face. "I thought you would leave me here. I thought you would forget about me. Thank you thank you..."

Harry's emerald eyes flashed at the guard who handed him a file before leaving.

As they walked back out of the fortress, Harry cast a wandless, silent _Muffliato_. "Malfoy," his voice was soft, "we're leaving England. Your mother has already left and started setting up our new home. We're never coming back here where there is so much prejudice and hatred. Is that ok for you?"

Draco nodded, "Where?"

"America. A small town named after, oddly enough, cutlery," he smiled, "A town called Forks."

**A/N Part Two:**

**I realize that quite a bit of this chapter was a repeat of chapter one, but now it's in context, and there will be very few, if any, reoccurances of this sort. Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**To the 'Guest' reviewer: I won't be going excruciatingly in-depth about breaking canon or anything like that. Just a little here and there tidbits. Much more entertaining and a lot less boring to me. =]**

**/end A/N**

**Chapter 3**

When Harry and Draco made it out to Luna, she immediately started running diagnostics to see where to start on Draco's healing process. She winced when she saw a particularly nasty break that had started to set improperly. "I'm sorry, Draco. We'll have to rebreak that rib so that I can heal it properly. We'll have to wait until we get where we are going though. First we need to get to Gringots to make sure we are emancipated and have access to our vaults."

Harry nodded, and Draco whimpered. Harry used a simple glamour charm on the three of them, hiding their most prominent features. Luna then grabbed Draco's arm and Harry's shoulder and they spun out with a crack into the apparition foyer in Gringots itself. They quickly moved to the counter and spoke quietly to the goblin available.

"May I speak to Griphook please?" Harry asked softly.

The goblin looked up and glared at the trio. "Follow me." The goblin hopped down and walked out from behind the counter and towards one of the private rooms. "Wait here." The goblin left them in the room, and Harry made Draco sit down, while Luna continued her healing spells on his minor wounds.

"Did they not get you _any_ medical attention when the final battle was over a month ago?" Luna whispers, using her wand to burn out a spot of infection trying to attack a nastily healing laceration on his arm.

"No," Draco whispered. "They just threw me in Azkaban and told me to rot."

Harry silently seethed at the treatment of his friend.

The door opened and Griphook entered. "Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Griphook sat in the chair behind the desk and watched Luna heal Draco while Harry stood guard.

"We want to be emancipated. Draco and I are still underage and we need to be able to leave the country without anyone knowing," Luna stated, not wavering from her task.

Griphook looked over at Harry. "You never came by to see your vaults, Mr. Potter."

Harry started. "Vaults? As in plural? More than one?"

Griphook raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you are entitled to the vaults of Black, Evans, Potter and Peverell, as well as executor of the vault of Lupin."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "How did I get the Lupin vaults? They should be held by Andromeda for Teddy Lupin!" Harry sank into the chair next to Draco.

"That would be the case if Andromeda were the guardian of Theodore Lupin. However, per the Last Will and Testament of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, you were named guardian of Theodore. He has been in the care of Andromeda Tonks waiting for you to come of age. She shall be arriving shortly to give you your charge."

"How do I take over ownership of the vaults?"

Griphook slid a sheaf of parchment across the desk with a quill. "Sign these." As Harry signed, keys appeared for each vault.

"Our emancipation, Mr. Griphook?" Luna asked quietly.

"Ah, yes, sign these." He gave different forms over to Draco and Luna. "With these forms signed, you are emancipated."

"Sign these please," he passed over another set of forms. "Mr. Malfoy has now gained ownership of the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults. Miss Lovegood has gained ownership of the Lovegood, Fairchild and Coventree vaults."

"Just out of curiousity, how much do we have?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter has a total of 12 vaults equaling 27,000,945,200 Galleons, 442 heirlooms, and the libraries of Black, Potter and Peverell. The trust fund and vaults to belong to Theodore Lupin contain 345,152 Galleons, 23 heirlooms, and the Lupin Library. Draco Malfoy has a total of 4 vaults equaling 4,523,478,315 Galleons, 168 heirlooms and the libraries of Lestrange and Malfoy. Luna Lovegood has a total of 6 vaults equaling 5,892,546,958 Galleoms, 217 heirlooms, and the libraries of Lovegood, Fairchild and Coventree. You three are the richest wizards and witch in Britain. I recommend pushing some of your gold into a bank where ever you end up and always keep your vault keys safe. Is there anything you would like for me to do before you go?"

Harry shook his head, Draco just sat there, and Luna looked thoughtful. "Was there anything ever removed from our vaults without our knowledge or consent?" She asked.

Harry looked at her sharply. "Lu-"

"Yes."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "Who?"

"A sum of 6,000,000 Galleons was withdrawn over time from the Potter vaults and given to a Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Molly Weasley. 4,000,000 Galleons were removed from the Lovegood vaults to be paid to the same persons as from the Potter vaults. 1,000,000 Galleons were removed from the Malfoy vaults before the defences were activated. That gold was shifted into a vault by the name of Dumbledore."

"What the bloody hell is he doing with my gold?" Draco bit out.

"I do not know. We can, however, retrieve every Galleon that was taken, with interest from the people that took it from you, should you so wish."

Harry nodded. "Can we do it quietly so that they don't know what hit them until after we leave?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. It would be my unmost pleasure to assist you."

"Also, I would like you to be the head goblin in charge of my vaults. How much are you being paid to look after my vaults as of now?"

"100 Galleons a month, Mr. Potter."

"Triple it, and when you get my gold back, take ten percent. Donate the rest of it to the charities supporting thw War Orphans." Griphook's eyes went wide.

"Same here, on the percentage for you, but give whatever remains to St. Mungos," Draco said.

Lune frowned, " Do the same for my payments for you, but donate the rest to Hermione Granger's efforts to help Magical Creatures."

"I wasn't in charge of your accounts," he said.

"You are now," Luna smiled. "And you will enjoy it immensely once we get our reparations. Don't worry about the goblin in charge on the Malfoy vaults. He won't even notice that he's no longer dealing with them. He'll be getting a new family vault to account for that nearly rivals them."

Griphook dropped his quill. "Seer?"

Luna smiled dreamily and laughed. "Sssh. It's a secret," she whispered.

Griphook nodded sharply. "Good luck, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood."

"We'll be in touch soon," Luna said softly.

The trio stood, gathering their new keys and bank cards that had appeared after the documents were filed. As they made their way out to the apparition foyer, Harry sighed. "This means a shopping spree when we get there, doesn't it, Lu?" Luna smiled as she grabbed both boys arms and disapparated with a thunderous crack.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I made a mistake! I meant to say that Andromeda would be returning to the _country_ shortly to hand over Teddy to Harry. I think what I wrote was that she was coming to the bank. Not quite the place to have a family reunion. Oh, and Teddy is almost a year and a half in my story  
>Anyways...<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Andromeda flinched when a small black owl landed on Teddy's crib holding a letter addressed to her.

_Ms. Andromeda Tonks,_

_Harry Potter is now of age and able to take over care of Theodore S. Lupin. Please return to England to finish the Transfer of Guardianship Paperwork._

_Signed,_

_Juniper Blaire, Executor of Lupin Estate_

Andromeda's eyes widened as she took in the letter and Teddy's shifting features. He had been trying to imitate the bird on his crib.

"Teddy, sweetheart?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Gramma loves you very much." She picked up the almost toddler and kissed his hair that matched hers for the moment. She used her wand to speedily pack all of her belongings before packing Teddy's belongings in another bag. She pulled out her locket and whispered, "_Home._" The portkey twirled them into her foyer where she waited for Harry to come see her.

* * *

><p>Alice frowned. "Jazz. We need to go shopping!"<p>

Edward, who had been watching the two in curiosity recently due to their constant fact recitation and show tune singing in their heads shivered. "I'm going to Bella's."

Rosalie and Emmett took off out the back door to go hunting. "Bears bears bears!" Emmett yelled as he ran out, Rosalie rolling her eyes.

"Where are you going to shop?" Carlisle asked.

"Seattle," Alice chirped, and Jasper just sighed resignedly.

"Wherever the lady wants to go, I will follow," his soft voice drawled.

Carlisle smiled. "Have fun, kids."

They took off in Alice's yellow and black Lamborghini. Once they were out of city limits and well on the way to Seattle, Alice started talking. "Jazz, they blurred. I know they are still coming here, but I can't see them clearly anymore. They changed their minds about something, but haven't decided on the course they want to take."

Jasper arched an eyebrow. "Do you still see them coming here?"

"Well, yes, but...I just want to make sure that they are alright, and I can't because I can't see them clearly. Jazzy, I'm scared they won't want us. That maybe that is why I can't see them clearly anymore." Alice pulled off the side of the road.

Jasper pushed calming waves at Alice and sighed quietly. "Alice, the only thing we can do is wait. I highly doubt that they know they are our mates and are actively avoiding us. More likely, their blurring out in your visions has to do with the situations you saw them in last week. They may be trying to pick up the pieces and get everything settled before making the official decision to come here." He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "However, since you told the whole coven we were shopping, it may behoove us to actually do so. Don't worry about your visions for now. You still see glimpses. We'll be fine."

Alice nodded and pulled back onto the road to continue on their way.

* * *

><p>Luna guided them directly onto the front step of Andromeda's house, within the privacy veil that had been erected around the house. She released the boys arms after they steadied themselves and knocked sharply on the door.<p>

When Andromeda opened the door and saw Luna and Harry she smiled, then she almost threw the door closed at the sight of Draco.

"No, Andy!" Harry caught the door before it closed. "He's a friend. Please let us explain." His green eyes were pleading.

Andromeda opened the door up again with a wary eye on Draco. Her wand slipped from its holster up her sleeve into her hand. "Where did you meet me for the first time?"

"An Order meeting. You called Tonks Nymphadora and she turned her hair fire-red."

"Harry." Andromeda hugged him and invited the three into her house. "What's this about my nephew actually being your friend?" She asked.

"I was a spy for my best friend. I was brought into the Inner Circle because of Lucius. Uncle Severus used his position to help me get information back to Harry." Draco's voice was soft, and he sat huddled in between Luna and Harry. "I'm sorry about everything Aunt Andromeda. It wasn't my intention for Lucius' ideals to drive a wedge between us. Mother misses you. She was always afraid that something would happen to you and I tried to keep you out of the line of fire. I'm sorry about Uncle Theodore." His voice trailed off as he looked at the floor.

"Oh, Draco," Andromeda sighed. "Theo would have been high on the list anyways, what with him being a muggle. Narcissa is the one that never stood a chance. I tried to get her out of the marriage contract with Lucius, but it wasn't feasible. Mother and Father were very engrained in the Pureblood ideals. That made Lucius the favorite once the requests started coming in for our hands in marriage. I tried to take the brunt of it by running off with Theo. I thought that if our parents were mad at me, they would leave Cissa alone."

As she finished, Teddy woke up from his nap and shakily stood up in his crib. "Gammah!" Everyone looked over at him as his eyes changed to bright green, and his hair turned platinum blonde.

"Harry, a kid with our colors mixed looks rather strange."

Harry nodded as Teddy shifted his features to mimic Draco's eyes and Harry's hair. "That's even stranger!"

"More strange, Harry, not stranger," Luna said giggling. Luna shifted her eyes back to Andromeda. "Ms. Tonks, I think you should come with us when we leave. Teddy needs you _and_ Harry, not one or the other. What do you say?"

Andromeda nodded, "Call me Andy, dear. What do you need me to do?"

Luna smiled, "Pick up Teddy." As soon as Andromeda had Teddy in her arms, Luna magic washed out into the house, packing everything into boxes and leaving everything stacked neatly by the door. As the last box was stacked, someone knocked on the door. "Ah, they're here to pick up your things!"

Andromeda looked at Luna with wide eyes.

"She's a seer," Harry whispered as Luna closed the door to the room they were in and went to open the front door.

Twenty minutes later, Luna bounced back into the room and flopped onto the couch, bouncing the boys a bit. "Everything is set to be delivered, via muggle means to our new house. Narcissa is aware of the new additions to our family. We leave in a few hours so that we arrive in the morning over there." Luna clasped her hands and grinned. "It's going to be an interesting trip."

* * *

><p>Alice's eyes clouded over. "Oh, Rose is gonna love this!"<p>

Jasper looked at her questioningly. "I doubt it. She hates paisly," he replied dryly, looking at the garish scarf in her hands.

"No, Jasper, not the scarf. The baby." Her eyes were shining. "She'll absolutely love him."

Jasper frowned, concern flooding him. "A child?"

"Don't worry. He won't be 'food' smelling." Alice tossed the scarf back on the table and laced her arm through his. "You'll see."

Jasper grimaced. "This means more hiding things from Edward."

"You won't give us away."

"It's still irritatin' and he keeps pokin' around tryin' to pry into my mind." His Texan accent came out thick and angry.

"Don't stress, Jazz. He won't get anything off you _or_ me until we want him to. Trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**My reviewers are having conflicting OTP's! My very first reviewer likes Jasper/Draco Alice/Harry, and my new reviewer likes Jasper/Harry Alice/Draco. For my other pairing questioning reviewer, Alice hasn't seen Luna in any of her visions, so Luna isn't going to be paired with Alice or Jasper.**

**o.o Oh dear. I'm going to have to upset people...**

**The next couple chapters may take a bit to get out, like this one did since I just got back from vacation, my work email is backlogged to hell, and my Mom just had surgery. o.o**

**/end A/N**

**Chapter 5**

Harry sighed again as he took off his shoes and dropped them in a bin with his jacket. "Remind me again why we are flying, Luna?"

Luna laughed as she grabbed his backpack and dropped it on the conveyor belt along with her own bin containing her jumper and sandals. "The MoM won't be able to track us this way. None of those old guys running it have any idea how to check international muggle travel." She glanced at Teddy and twitched her fingers, catching a wandless charm to keep him from using his Animorphmagus powers. "If we can make it to Helena Montana, we can get registered with the Democratic Committee of Magical Beings in America before continuing on with our travel to our final destination."

Harry looked at her sharply before glancing at Draco who was having problems leaving his carry on on the conveyor belt without Teddy attempting to grab it again. "Registration, Luna?" He walked over to Draco and took Teddy from him so he could get his shoes off and in the bin. Draco had opted to put his jumper in his bag instead of having to take it off just to get through security.

Luna nodded silently. "I'll explain on the plane."

"Thanks, Harry. I'll take him back now." He held out his hands and took Teddy back. Andromeda stepped through the scanner while the three teens and the baby were still getting situated.

"Draco?" Andromeda called. "They're ready to check you and Teddy." The TSA agent smiled at the sandy-haired child who pouted at him.

"Don't worry Teddy. It's only a minute, then we'll be through." Draco smiled encouragingly at Teddy.

"'Kay," his bottom lip stuck out.

"Just carry him through the metal detector. We'll bypass the x-ray scanner for the child." The TSA agent waved Draco through. As they walked through the metal detector, Andromeda started pulling the groups bags off to one side and pulled her ankle boots back on.

Luna stood quietly in the x-ray scanner, allowing the machine to work before being called through the other side. Harry following suit. Draco and Teddy made it through the metal detector no problem and the group set to putting their assorted outerwear and footwear on.

"Thank you!" Luna chirped happily as she slung her bag on her shoulder and took Draco's free hand. Harry nodded and grabbed his bag, as well as Draco's bag and Teddy's small backpack.

"Terminal 5, Gate A3. Flight leaves in 45 minutes. That's enough time to get to our plane, and possibly get something to snack on. They will start the boarding process for us shortly. Luna, you will eventually have to tell us how we managed to charter a private plane." Andromeda took charge in leading the way to their flight.

Luna skipped along beside Andromeda. "It's a secret~!"

The three teens took Teddy to a gift shop and bought him some sweets before finally arriving at their Gate. "This is it," Luna said. "Time to start a new chapter in our lives."

* * *

><p><em>It was dark and there were creatures stalking her and Teddy as they ran towards the lights of the house. "H-harry! Help! Oh, gods! Teddy..." She hugged him close as she tried desperately to reach the wards. <em>

_She saw Draco standing in the kitchen, facing away from the window. She screamed as something nipped at her calf. "DRACO! H-HARRY! H-_

"HARRY!" Luna screamed and as she jerked forward in her seat, Draco immediately dropped his book and grabbed her hand.

"Luna! It's ok. It was just a dream." Draco's quiet voice soothed her as she looked up at Harry who had knelt in front of her seat.

"It wasn't a dream...it was a v-vision. Something was after m-me or T-teddy, and I don't know if it's g-good or bad..." She hissed as she shifted.

"Luna?"

Luna lifted her skirt to look at her leg. "It bled through to reality," she whispered. "That's never happened before..." A purple-black bruise was blossoming over the side of her calf.

Harry's glasses glinted and he glared at the bruise taking shape on Luna's leg. "I'll get the bruise balm."

Andromeda settled Teddy back down as he had started to fuss when Luna screamed. "Should we change our destination, Luna?" She asked softly.

Luna shook her head. "We need to be there. Whether something is after me or not, the boys need to be there."

Harry whipped around. "Why?"

Luna hung her head. "I can't tell you. Please, Harry, just trust me. You need this more than I need safety. We can come up with personal protection amulets and spells if it would make you happy, but we _have _ to go there."

Harry sighed as he knelt back down and started applying the bruise balm. "First thing when we get there, every protection spell known to the household will be applied to the house, your car and you."

Luna nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Forks...<p>

"I mean it Edward! You have to change me! I'm never going to be safe as a human!"

"For the last time, Bella! I can't damn you to a soulless life! Why are you pushing me so hard on this?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and shook their heads before rising as one and heading to the forest to hunt.

"Oh!" Alice was sucked into a vision...

_A small private plane landed and taxied in to the Gate. A tall, willowy female with dark hair and a toddler walked out, followed closely by the dark-haired man of her previous visions. The blonde man disembarked with a blonde female. "Honestly Draco, I'm fine now. The vision wasn't as bad as some that I've had. I just didn't think that physical damage could manifest with a vision. That was a first for me."_

_Draco looked at the girl sceptically. "Luna, you are like a sister to me and Harry, and I think you should trust us more. Why are we going to this town in particular? If there is something there that will attack you, I think we should stay away, no matter what it costs me and Harry in the long run. You are more important than that!" His voice was harsh, but his eyes showed such compassion and love that the bite was nearly non-existant._

_Luna grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others. "You don't understand Draco. This is going to be the best thing that ever happened to you- to Harry. You deserve the world Draco, and going to Forks will give it to you. I swear, nothing in my visions has been altered regarding your fates, despite my abnormal vision about myself. But if you change course now, everything will change, and not for the better. We will all be doomed. You. Harry. Andy. Teddy. Me. We will never be happy if we don't go to Forks." She sighed and slipped her hand down his arm to interlock their fingers. "Draco, I want to be happy. No one understood that my nonsensical attributes were to hide my visions. Only you and Harry believed that I was more than Loony Luna. Hermione may have talked to me first, but you two are the only ones to actually **speak** to me. Even if my last vision comes true, I don't think that it was meant as a sign of my death, rather as a sign of something to watch for." She huffed under her breath so that Draco didn't hear her, "looks like more than vampires in our new home."_

Jasper grabbed Alice's arm. "Alice..."

"Oh, there's another one coming. Jasper, she's a seer too." Alice's topaz eyes widened as she realized, "she looks like someone I knew from before... from before the darkness... Jasper, I'm worried-her visions have a physical manifestation."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here, dear readers, we will finally get everyone in one area. **

**/end A/N**

**Chapter 6**

When they finally made it through the registration process with the Democratic Committee of Magical Beings, it was nearing dark and the group was exhausted. "Luna, how are we getting home?" Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Luna yawned loudly. "Portkey. They got it ready while we registered. It leaves in five minutes and is set to arrive about five miles outside of town. We are meeting Narcissa there. She's already on her way to the drop point. I gave her the coordinates via muggle cell phone." She stretched and went around making sure all of their belongings were stowed so that they could travel with no problems. "Teddy-bear is gonna be unhappy once we land."

Andromeda sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "That's how it usually goes with toddler travel."

"One minute to Portkey," a D.C.M.B. employee called to the group.

"Draco, wake up. It's almost time." Luna shook his shoulder.

"Wh-huh?" Draco groggily opened his eyes. "Lu?"

"It's time to go. Grab the Portkey, Draco."

The group each latched onto the hat spelled Portkey and after a few more seconds, they spun out of existence to land in front of a sleek black BMW i8, Narcissa leaning against the hood, legs and arms crossed. Draco launched himself into his mother's arms as she stood up straight.

"Mother..." he whimpered.

"Shh, you're alright. Believe me Draco, nothing will separate us again. Harry and Luna made sure of that." Narcissa stroked the back of his head while he calmed himself down.

"Hello, Cissy," Andromeda said quietly, holding an upset Teddy in her arms. "Are you sure you're alright with me and Teddy living with you?"

Narcissa smiled, looking years younger. "Oh course, Andy! Come! Everyone pile in. I have Undetectable Extension Spells in place, but they are temporary. I didn't want to do any lasting charms on my car. We will need to get home fast to beat the timeout on the spell."

Luna, Harry, Andromeda and Teddy climbed int the back while Draco sat up front and caught up with his mother. "You know how to operate a muggle car?" Draco asked.

"Of course. Luna warned me that it would be useful to know where she was an unfortunate guest of ours during the war. I knew then that anything she said was to be taken as a statement of fact and began learning in secret. You will all have your own cars once you get your licenses."

"Harry and I already have them," Luna said softly. "Draco doesn't yet, but we'll teach him and get him his. We start school in 3 days. That's enough tie to get him tested and road approved."

They reached the house in record time and decided that the grand tour would wait until the morning. Everyone headed upstairs and fell into a bedroom to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alice huffed. "They're here, but we won't meet them until Thursday. If we meet them before that, they won't trust us. They need to see us in a human setting so that they talk to us."<p>

Jasper nodded mutely. He had spent the last few days packing his things up when the others of their little coven where out. It was surprisingly easy to keep Edward out of the loop since he now spent most of his time arguing with Bella over her mortality. "Do we need to do anything when we meet them?"

"We just need to make sure we feed well the night before." Alice began pulling clothes out and laying them out. "I have to wear...This!" She pointed at a plum dress that fell to mid-thigh, "With the black tights and ankle boots that are," she knelt on the floor and reached under the bed, "here."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and shook his head at her. "And for me?" His voice carried a hint of amusement at his one-time wife's antics.

"The slate gray button-up, black slacks, and your black boots," Alice stated imperiously.

"Cowboy or combat, Alice?" Jasper asked as he pulled out the aforementioned clothes.

"Combat."

"Alright then. We have tomorrow to hunt and then we meets our other halves."

"Don't be nervous, Jazzy. We hit it off rather well," Alice smiled.

* * *

><p>Tuesday afternoon, Draco was trying his best to get the hang of driving.<p>

Harry cringed when Draco almost hit the mailbox. "Maybe we should try in Luna's car instead of Narcissa's," Harry said warily. "Her's is an automatic, so you don't have to worry about shifting gears like with your mom's."

Draco nodded as he put the i8 in park and turned it off before resting his head on the steering wheel. "You think I'll be better with the Eos?"

Luna knocked on the window. "You're suited to my VW Eos. That's why I picked it."

A few hours later, Draco had successfully learned what he needed from driving the Eos with Luna. "So I get my license and my car tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yup. I have the perfect car picked out already too," Luna said.

The teens settled into the living room with popcorn and a movie. Draco had learned to love movies when he started hanging out with Harry and Luna before the final battle. "The Hobbit?" Draco asked.

"Shh. It's good. Just watch!" Harry urged.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning, Narcissa, Luna, and Draco headed to the Department of Transportation for Draco's driving test. He passed with flying colors, as Luna had predicted.<p>

Luna cheered as Draco was given his temporary license. "Don't lose that, we'll need it for our next stop." The trio piled back into the Eos and Luna drove them to Seattle to a BMW dealership. She bypassed all the show-floor cars and grabbed a sales associate. "I know exactly what I want, and I know you have it," she declared.

The associate smiled and led Luna, Draco and Narcissa to his office. "So what can I do for-"

"We want the 650i Gran Coupe in Deep Sea Blue Metallic. I saw it on the way in. I don't care what extras you want to add to it. We want it as is, right now," Luna cut him off.

The associate looked at Luna with wide eyes. "Who is buying-"

"I am," Draco said quietly. "In cash. Up front. I just received my inheritance. I need a car and that is the one I want. If you don't want to help us, We will find someone else."

"No! I will get the paperwork and the keys." The associate rushed out.

After filling out a dozen different forms and talking to the manager, the Malfoys and Luna headed out. Narcissa opted to ride with her son in his new car, while Luna drove on her own.

* * *

><p>Thursday morning was damp and dreary. Narcissa and Andromeda watched Harry, Luna and Draco climb into Draco's Gran Coupe and head off towards Forks High. "Narcissa," Andromeda asked, "why are they going to muggle high school?"<p>

Narcissa grimaced. "Harry, Draco and Luna did not have a good education at Hogwarts, what with Voldemort trying to kill Harry every year, Draco constantly having to be on guard about what he said and to whom and poor Luna...she was kidnapped and brought to the Manor to be tortured... It was actually Luna's idea to get a muggle education, just in case they decide to stay in the muggle world. They'll need practical skills to survive here."

"Ah. Should we look into muggle Primary for Teddy?"

"I already did. They don't start accepting for Primary until the child is at least four. So he'll have to stay with us for at least a couple of years."

Andromeda shrugged. "I was just curious."

"I also looked into getting a storefront. I remember you were really good in potions- I thought we could open a muggle herbal remedies shop, granted, we wouldn't be able to use magical ingredients. There is a reservation near here that does it, so I figured we'd be ok to start one in town."

"That sounds wonderful."

The two sisters started planning for their store, Beauty Within.

* * *

><p>Draco slid into the last spot in the parking lot and put the car in park. "Why are they all staring at us?" he hissed. "You'd think they'd never seen a bloody car before."<p>

"Ah. I think that would be because of the car itself, Draco." Luna said sheepishly. "Your car costs more that most of their cars combined..." The three got out to the car and started towards the school. "We have to go to the office to get out schedules." As she spoke, a silver Volvo and a black Trail Blazer slammed into the two spots right next to Draco's car.

Once again, everyone was staring at the cars, but Luna, Draco and Harry had already gone into the building.

Luna tapped the bell on the desk. "Hello."

"Oh, hello, dear. And who are you?" The woman asked.

"Luna and Draco Malone, and Hadrian Pratt." Luna said.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the new last names, but shrugged. No one would know if they lied.

"Ah yes, here you go. These are your schedules and maps of campus. Please have your teachers sign them and then bring them back at the end of the day."

"Thank you," Luna chirped as she grabbed the pages and shoved the boys out of the office.

"Malone?" Draco asked, scandalized.

"I kinda like Pratt," Harry laughed.

"You would because you are one Harry," Draco snapped back.

"Exactly. Schedule, please, Luna." Harry held out his hand for his schedule. "Looks like English, Algebra, Biology, Lunch, Art, History, P.E. What? You signed us up for P.E.?"

"I have History, Biology, Algebra, Lunch, Art, English, P.E. What, they didn't want us with the same schedules?" Draco looked at his schedule angrily.

"I have Biology, English, History, Lunch, Art, Algebra, P.E. At least we have art and P.E. together...and lunch. We should be thankful for that!" Luna smiled. _Our classes are set so that you meet your mates, not that you know that,_ she thought to herself.

The bell rang loudly throughout the campus. The first day of school for the teens had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Just a reminder:**

**Schedules:**

**Harry: **English, Algebra, Biology, Lunch, Art, History, P.E

**Draco: **History, Biology, Algebra, Lunch, Art, English, P.E

**Luna: **Biology, English, History, Lunch, Art, Algebra, P.E

**New note: Alice can see the wolves in her visions. I always thought it was stupid that she couldn't.**

**Extra long chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

The British trio split up to go to their respective classes, after Luna reminded them to make sure that nothing happened to their linked charms. The three of them had devised a matched set of watches that enabled them to speak mind to mind without having to cast Legilimins on each other. It was a rather ingenious bit of magic that Luna saw would work amazingly.

* * *

><p>Draco walked with his head down, eyes darting to all possible targets and exits as his hand twitched reflexively to his wand, which had been returned to him upon his exit from Azkaban. He kept his Occlumency shields up in an attempt to calm his nerves and keep from outright panicking in the middle of a muggle school. "Oh, gods, Lu. Why did you make us go here. It's too much..." his voice took on a manic tone when suddenly, he took a deep breath and locked his emotions behind his shields. He stood up and faced the person he had almost collided with while he was in the process of calming himself.<p>

Her brown hair was dull in comparison to Hermione's chestnut tresses, and her brown eyes seemed calculating as opposed to the natural intelligent gleam in the warm chocolate eyes he was accustomed to. Overall, "Scheming chit," he assessed out loud, and smirked when her gaze narrowed on him before she shifted to try to appear seductive.

The muggle girl extended her hand and smiled, a predatory gleam in her eyes. "I'm Bella. You must be new here."

Draco scowled. "Obviously," he drawled in a tone reminiscent of his Godfather. He ignored her outstretched hand and looked at the rapidly emptying hall. He stepped around her and continued down the hall and popped into a classroom just before the bell rang. _I know my instant dislike wasn't because she is a muggle_, he thought to himself. _Her eyes reminded me so much of that bastard that dared to call himself my father._

"Welcome to Forks High. Please introduce yourself, then have a seat by Mr. Hale."

Draco took a deep breath and rapidly fired off, "My name is Draco Malone. I'm from England. I, my twin sister and my cousin just moved here. I'm not interested in simpering females _or_ males, so leave me be." He stalked to the only open seat next to a startlingly handsome man.

* * *

><p>Jasper looked up from the back corner where he had been sitting and watching a pair of birds outside of his window. A refreshing scent of honeysuckle and hyacinths washed over him as the teacher started speaking, "Welcome to Forks High. Please introduce yourself, then have a seat by Mr. Hale."<p>

He watched the teen with curious eyes as he snapped out, "My name is Draco Malone. I'm from England. I, my twin sister and my cousin just moved here. I'm not interested in simpering females _or_ males, so leave me be." He watched as the blond haired, gray eyed boy stomped his way to the open seat at his right.

The boy slid into the seat and rested his forehead on the desk, a wave of desperation rolling off of him and wrenching Jasper's heart. "I'm Jasper Hale," he said quietly.

The boy looked at him through his bangs. Jasper watched as the teen assessed him, cataloging all of his features. "Oh, no..." the boy moaned, his right hand clutching at his left sleeve.

Jasper looked at him perplexed.

* * *

><p>Draco assessed the boy that had introduced himself when he sat down. As his eyes traveled over the boy, he paled. "Oh, no..." he moaned, clutching at his wand through his sleeve. '<em>LUNA!<em>' Draco screamed through their open connection.

'_Draco? Oh, Merlin, are you ok? What happened?!_'

'_vampirevampirevampirevampire...oh god WHY IS THERE A VAMPIRE IN MY CLASS?!_'

Harry's mind joined the fray. '_You know, Luna, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Why the fuck is there a vampire in my class?_'

Luna winced when they both started yelling in her head. '_I'll explain at lunch. Please, just don't do anything to give away that you know. They won't hurt you, I swear._'

Harry's voice carried an exasperated tone, '_I'll try Luna, but if she doesn't calm the fuck down, I may burn her on principle.'_

Draco's voice carried a tinge of fear, '_I think the one in my class can tell. Oh, Merlin, he's staring at me_..._'_

_'Stay calm Draco,_' Luna hissed through the link. '_I'll meet you outside of your classroom when the bell rings with a calming draught. Just make it through class first!_'

'_I'll try._'

With that, the three cut the communication between them and Draco worked hard to pull his fear back behind his shields.

Jasper had been watching him during the silent conversation and realized that something had set him off. His mate was deeply afraid of something, and according to the gut wrenching feeling he had, it was him. "Are you alright?" His soft southern voice asked, and he watched as Draco shivered.

Draco nodded sharply before withdrawing into himself praying for the minutes to pass by faster, as his fingers twitched with the need to cast an Incendio spell to his left.

* * *

><p>As soon as the class ended, Draco was up and out of his seat so fast, that if Jasper hadn't know he wasn't, he would have swore that he was using vampire speed.<p>

"Luna," Draco gasped, pushing her behind him to shield her from Jasper as he walked out behind him at a more sedate pace. His eyes hardened as he used all of his will power to not draw his wand.

Jasper took in Draco's en guard stance, and the small blond female with strikingly similar features to his mate. "Draco," he greeted quietly, nodding to the girl, before turning and continuing on to his next class.

Draco started shaking as soon as Jasper was out of sight.

"Draco, take the draught and go to your next class. He won't be in any more of your classes except for art and P.E. Harry and I will be with you in those. You're okay..." Luna handed his a small bottle, charmed to look like water to the muggles. Draco downed it in one go and shuddered as it took effect.

"Luna, I expect a full explanation at lunch." Draco bit out quietly.

"Of course," Luna nodded. "Time to go though. I have class with him now. I'll try to see what he's thinking of you and whether or not you have anything to worry about." She smiled encouragingly and skipped off down the hall, following the path the vampire had taken.

Draco took off back the other way to go to his next class.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned when the simpering brunette girl started talking to him as he sat down in his second class of the day. He had been lucky enough to avoid having to do the introduction crap that his first teacher had demanded, but this girl wouldn't leave him alone. "Look here, you slag, I do not have the time, nor the patience to deal with an utter imbecile such as yourself, so if you don't mind, turn around, sit down, and shut your gob before I shut it for you!"<p>

Alice, whom had just walked in as his tirade finished, snorted. She had heard him start in on Bella and couldn't help but feel vindicated in her joy over someone putting her in her place.

Bella sat there, mouth open in shock. "What does 'slag' mean?"

Harry sneered at the girl. "Google it," he replied before raising his hand. "Mr. Harper, may I switch seats? This chit won't let me study."

Alice perked up. The only open spot was next to her.

"Next to Miss Cullen, Mr. Pratt."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, grabbing his things and moving to the only open seat. "Calm down, Alice," he hissed when he saw the girl start bouncing in her seat. "Your overabundance of energy makes me feel exhausted, and that's not a good thing." He tried to keep his irritation at the pixie-esque female out of his voice.

Alice nodded and tried to sit still, but she was hit with a vision as soon as she calmed down.

_The blond girl, Luna, was running through the forest near the Cullen home, holding the child from her previous visions.__"H-harry! Help! Oh, gods! Teddy..." She hugged the child close as she tried desperately to reach the house appearing through the trees in front of her._

_She saw Draco standing in the kitchen, facing away from the window. She screamed as something nipped at her calf. "DRACO! H-HARRY! H-HARRY HELP US!" She stumbled and landed heavily on her right side, cradling the crying child to her chest as she shielded him from the wolves surrounding her. "Back off! You can't take him from us! HARRY" She shrieked as the wolves closed in on her._

_A small russet wolf darted in front of the big black one and raised his hackles when he tried to lunge forward and attack her again. As the russet guarded the girl and child, Harry and Draco ran out of the house, followed by an older blond woman that looked like the girl and Draco, and an older dark haired woman that resembled Harry. _

_"Oh, gods, Andy! They want him. They want Teddy!" Luna clutched Teddy to her chest as he cried harder and she flinched back with the black wolf snarled at her._

_The russet wolf lunged at the black and pinned him down by his neck. Harry rushed past the fighting animals and pulled Luna up into his arms and ran back past the animals, noting the anguished look in the russet's eyes as he and the others ran back into the house._

"Oh, no." Alice blinked slowly, coming out of her vision and looked at Harry. "Hadrian, can we talk after school?" She asked quietly.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "I have to get home early today. If you can talk fast, then fine, otherwise, you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning." He had noticed that she went rigid, much like Luna did during visions, so he had slipped in using a wandless non-verbal Legilimins on her. The vision did not look good from any angle, especially if it meant that Luna was going to be attacked by animagi. There was no way that wolves of that size were normal.

Alice nodded silently and faced forward to listen to the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p>When lunchtime finally rolled around, Draco sat in a far corner away from the muggle students, watching the vampire table stiffly. Harry sat down next to him and Luna sat down across from him. After a wandless muffliato was cast, Draco started to tear into Luna. "What the fuck, Lu? You said it would be safe here! You said that it was a good thing to move here. Oh, gods, what have you gotten us into?"<p>

Luna shrugged. "I saw that you would finally find your mates. You should be coming into your creature inheritance in a couple of days. Then you won't care so much that they are vampires. Harry here has already resigned himself to his fate, isn't that right?" Luna looked at Harry as he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Am I really mated to the suger-rush pixie vampire, Lu? That is so far beyond cool."

Luna shrugged, "Your Siren doesn't particularly care though, does it? You're lucky I swung our schedules so you'd meet her first thing or you'd have more than that slag brunette that was in my third period to deal with. I could still feel the waves of lust rolling off of her." She shuddered theatrically.

Harry looked over her shoulder and glowered. "Incoming." He cancelled the muffliato and stared at the person over Luna's shoulder. "Problem, Swann?" He sneered at her.

Bella's fase turned red as Jessica slid into the seat next to Luna. "So, you guys are, like, the new kids right? Did you already hear about the Cullens?"

Bella sat in the seat on the other side of Jessica, as far from Harry as she could get.

"Those Cullens, right, they're, like, all together. They're all, like, adopted by their aunt or something. Apparently, she can't have kids, so she collects orphans. Emmett, the big one, and Rosalie, the blond girl are together. Jasper, the blond male, and the black haired girl, Alice, are together. Edward, the one with bronze hair is dating Bella here."

Harry arched an eyebrow and snorted. "The Greek God over there is dating plain Jane over here? Funny. Tell me again why I care about whether or not their mother can have children? My mother can't have any more children either. You have a problem with that?" He hissed at Jessica, his eyes darkening in anger.

He slammed his hands on the table top and stood, visibly shaking with his forced suppression of fury and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Draco growled out at the girl, "Watch your tongue you idiot girl. Our family has been through a lot, and _you_ just made my list." He slid his bag onto his shoulder and followed after Harry.

Luna turned and looked at the Cullen group who was watching the table with mixed feelings displayed. "You really should think before you speak, Jessica. You just made my cousin and brother very, _very_ upset. Watch your backs. That's the only warning you get." Luna stood and followed the boys out.

Bella stood and went back to the Cullen's table.

"I can't hear them," Edward was saying to the group. "I don't trust them."

Rosalie sneered, "You trust Bella and you can't hear her either. What's the difference?" Rosalie rather liked the dark haired boy. He was quiet and didn't stare at her when they shared the class before lunch.

Alice stood and glanced at Jasper. "We have art next. See you guys in P.E." With that, everyone took off in the direction of their next class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Harry, Draco and Luna settled into their class, Jasper and Alice walked in.

Harry tensed and Draco glared, while Luna smiled and motioned for Alice to sit next to her. Alice complied, and Jasper sat on Alice's other side to keep Draco from having a panic attack.

"Alright, class," Ms. Campbell said, "despite the fact that we have three new students, we won't be making them stand up and introduce themselves. They've obviously had to do that multiple times today, and if you don't know them by now, you aren't likely to get to know them. The project set yesterday is going to be due at the end of class tomorrow. That gives you lot an extra day, and the new kids time to get something down. Get to work!" Ms. Campbell walked over and handed the three British students a slip of paper each. "Do whatever you want, just make sure that it ties into your prompt."

Harry looked at his slip. "Happiness?"

Draco scoffed, "Love?"

Luna frowned, "She gave me fear."

Jasper scrutinized the trio as they all read their papers. He flinched when their emotions started to swirl around them, almost so potent that he could _see_ the colors of them.

Alice patted the small blond girl on the shoulder and smiled. I got fear yesterday when she passed out the emotion slips. Jasper here got anger. It'll be interesting to see what he can come up with. He prefers to use sculpture as his medium. I draw. What do you use?"

Almost immediately, Luna's emotions snapped back to normal. "I paint. It's very relaxing. Draco likes to use charcoals and Hadrian draws or sculpts depending on the theme."

Draco scowled when he heard his name. "Leave me and my choices out of your conversation, sister dear. I _refuse_ to draw _love_. How the bloody hell would I be able to?"

Harry sighed dramatically, "It's not as though I've ever experienced happiness either, Draco."

Luna reached out and smacked Draco lightly on the shoulder and sent a glare at Harry. "Play nice you two."

Harry looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry, Lu. The nargles were swarming."

Draco smirked, "At least the hinkypunks weren't trying to get in on the action."

Luna arched an eyebrow then turned her nose up at the both of them. "At least the wingy bobos crowned me queen instead of allowing either of you two to be king!"

Alice and Jasper watched them in fascination. Luna pulled out a sketch pad and started to draw out her project. "Get to work, underlings," she ordered imperiously.

"Yes, your majesty," the boys chorused as they pulled out their own sketch pads to attempt to start on their projects. The next thirty minutes were spent in silence as the class worked on their projects, soft orchestral music coming from the stereo on Ms. Campbell's desk. When the bell rang, everyone was startled back into the present.

"Ms. Campbell," Luna asked as she started to head to the door, "we can work on our projects at home, yes?"

"Of course. Have a nice day, Miss Malone."

The group split up again for their next class and joined up again for P.E. after the uneventful hour.

When they walked into the gym, the class turned and looked at them as a whole. "Ah, you must be the new kids," the P.E. Coach, Mr. Stevens, said. "I have sweats for you to change into. We're playing dodgeball. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it after the first round.

Luna smiled placidly as she grabbed her gym clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. Harry and Draco shrugged, picked up their clothes and headed out to get changed as well.

When they came back in, they sat on the sidelines to see the first match. Harry smirked when he saw that the vampires were only getting out when they decided they were bored. '_Luna, do we play fair, or play to win?'_

Luna laughed and was able to cover it up as they watched Bella stumble off the floor after getting hit with a spectacular three dodgeballs at once. '_Oh boys, let's play to win.'_

Draco finally let out a genuine smile for the first time that day. '_I can't wait to get the Bella bitch out again. She tried to hit on me today!_'

'_You're not the only one,_' Harry added quietly.

"Game over! Jerseys win!" Coach called out. "Round two. New guys, which team do you want?"

Luna giggled as Draco sighed looking bored. Harry piped up for the three of them, "The non-jersey team."

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you want, Alice, I don't trust the new kids. Especially the blond girl. She's not normal," Edward snapped as the vampire family plus Bella walked as a group toward their vehicles.<p>

Alice shrugged. "You're not necessarily normal either, Edward. You're just mad that she beat you in dodgeball," she sneered as Edward's eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw.

Jasper let out a tendril of calm to keep them from outright fighting in front of the school.

Harry snorted as he walked past the group with Draco and Luna. "We've never been called normal, Alice dear," he called out to her with a wink and a wave.

"Speak for yourself," Draco scoffed. "I was considered the pinnacle of normal until I started hanging out with you," he stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Luna sighed dramatically and fake swooned into Harry and Draco, "Was I _ever_ normal?"

"No," a resounding chorus from both boys startled her into laughter.

"Let's get home. Aunt Andy was taking about making meat pies for dinner," Luna said, before climbing into Draco's 650i Gran Coupe.

"I'll talk to you first thing in the morning, yeah? My mum is cooking tonight," Harry said to Alice.

"Shotgun, by the way," Luna laughed as Harry cursed colorfully.

"Luna, I love my car. Please don't get Harry to destroy it by forcing him into the back seat all the time."

"He won't have back seat _all_ the time. Just _most_ times..."

During their conversation, Edward's fury rose higher and higher until he started stalking towards their car. Jasper planted himself between the British trio and the fuming vampire and said quietly, "If you even think about doing anything to them, I will personally tear you limb from limb and set you on fire."

Draco fired up the engine and the new family went home, unaware of the threat to them.

Edward stepped back, startled for once. "You wouldn't care about some random fucking foreigner over your family."

"Watch me." Jasper stated simply. He thought the next part of his threat to keep Bella out of the loop. "_You have **no right** to talk to me about my human interests when you are dating your fucking singer. Get a grip Eddy. Your mate wouldn't leave you with the need to drain her. She would damn near take it away. A singer has the sweetest blood you've ever drank. Just ask Em. He met two. Rosalie had a singer and instead of cozying up to her, we moved. I had four singers in my time as the God of War. None of them lasted more than five minutes in my company. Your singer just wants immortality. I **know** that's all she wants. I can read her emotions where you can't even read her thoughts. I've tried telling you but you just don't listen. You know that she is seeing that mutt behind your back and you **still** pursue her. **Why**? Why do you trust the mortal girl with the hate and envy filled eyes over your coven, your family?_"

Edward frowned. "Envy?" He whispered so that Bella couldn't hear.

"_Yes, envy. She is envious of Your mind reading abilities, my empathic abilities, Alice's visions, Rosalie's beauty. She's envious of all of us for our **immortality**. Be wary of her actions. You will see it if you actually watch her._"

Alice cleared her throat. "Edward," she tilted her head towards Bella who was looking irritated, before she smiled brightly.

"Edward? Can we go to your house for a while?" Bella's voice was grating on the other vampires' ears.

"Sure, Bella. Let's go." Edward said quietly.

Rosalie huffed and stormed off to Emmett's Jeep, while Alice and Jasper started walking toward town. Edward opened the passenger door to the Volvo and waited for Bella to enter.

"Why aren't Alice and Jasper coming?" Bella whined.

"They are going to the store for more materials for their art project. They'll be home later."

* * *

><p>Luna hummed softly as she picked up Teddy and started out the back door. "Harry, I'm going to take Teddy with me to start on my painting. I need an anchor of happiness to keep me from falling into my prompt of fear."<p>

"Okay, Lu. Just make sure that you have your wand," Harry called from the living room where he was sprawled out sketching his project before starting in on his sculpting.

"Of course I have my wand," Luna muttered. "Come on Teddy. Let's go play before I start on my project."

Luna shifted Teddy so he was more comfortable in her arms as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Be back later!" She called out. She started towards the woods behind the house to the clearing she saw the day Harry was teaching Draco how to drive. There were wild flowers and a few small animals that she thought Teddy might like to see. There was a family of rabbits that had burrowed under a large tree that she had decided to claim as her own. When they reached the clearing, she set Teddy down and kneeled in front of him. "Okay, Teddy bear." Teddy giggled at his nickname, "You have to stay right by me, alright? No running off on your own. The bunnies want to play with you, see?" She pointed at a small brown bunny that had ssnuck up behind him and started sniffing at his shoes.

"'Kay, Lulu!" Teddy said happily as he sat down to pet the rabbit, changing his hair to match the rabbit's fur. Luna sat by her tree and got her materials out to start sketching.

They had been in the clearing for about an hour when Luna heard a growl from across the clearing. The rabbits that Teddy had been playoing with bolted, causing him to cry. "Teddy," Luna gasped as a large black wolf stalked into the clearing, eyeing her and Teddy. Luna grabbed Teddy, clutching him to her chest as she turned and fled towards the house. The black wolf crouched, then left after them, tearing through the forest right on Luna's heels.

"H-harry! Help! Oh, gods! Teddy..." She hugged the child close as she tried desperately to reach the house appearing through the trees in front of her.

She saw Draco standing in the kitchen, facing away from the window. She screamed as something nipped at her calf. "DRACO! H-HARRY! H-HARRY HELP US!" She stumbled and landed heavily on her right side, cradling the crying child to her chest as she shielded him from the wolves surrounding her. "Back off! You can't take him from us! HARRY" She shrieked as the wolves closed in on her.

A small russet wolf darted in front of the big black one and raised his hackles when he tried to lunge forward and attack her again. As the russet guarded the girl and child, Harry and Draco ran out of the house, followed by an older blond woman that looked like the girl and Draco, and an older dark haired woman that resembled Harry.

"Oh, gods, Andy! They want him. They want Teddy!" Luna clutched Teddy to her chest as he cried harder and she flinched back with the black wolf snarled at her.

The russet wolf lunged at the black and pinned him down by his neck. Harry rushed past the fighting animals and pulled Luna up into his arms and ran back past the animals, noting the anguished look in the russet's eyes as he and the others ran back into the house.

Harry stood guard in front of the door as Draco shielded Luna and Teddy from view. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are," Harry shouted at the fighting wolves. "You are not welcome here. LEAVE!" He pointed his wand at them as the black wolf lunged forward only to slam into an invisible barrier. "You are not wanted here, you bastard," Harry snarled as he glared them down.

The russet wolf crouched low and whined, looking between Harry and the shielded duo, before bolting back to the woods. The black wolf lunged again at the barrier.

Andromeda came outside and stood beside Harry, wand at the ready.

"Wait!" Alice and Jasper came into the yard and stood between the two groups. "You're on our land, Sam. Why are you chasing after the girl and child?"

The wolf bared his teeth, then tossed his head and fled into the woods. As he hit the treeline, a teen male with messy hair and bright eyes wearing only a pair of shorts and sandals walked out.

"Please, my name is Seth Clearwater. I need to speak to the girl," the teen pleaded. "I won't take the child. He was Sam's goal. I need to speak to _her_," he repeated.

Alice cocked her head to the side as her eyes went wide. "Seth? Did you?"

Seth stood up tall and nodded sharply before focusing his attention on Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Merry Christmas my loyal followers!**

**/end A/N**

**Chapter 9**

Seth stood still allowing the vampires and wizards time to decide what they would do in light of the latest development.

Alice pulled Harry to the side as Draco and Jasper took up the united front blocking Luna from view.

"Hadrian, he won't hurt her," Alice whispered when they were a few feet away.

"I don't bloody care. You saw what the brute of a beast did to her. How do you _know_ that this guy won't do the same? Luna is injured!" Harry hissed back at her. "Why aren't you and Jasper in a bloodlust over that?" He asked, a guarded look in his eyes.

"We haven't quite figured it out yet why you and your family don't smell like food to us," Alice responded.

Seth shifted slightly and shook his head.

Jasper sensed the warring emotions the young male had and frowned. "Why are you feeling such vastly contrasting emotions?" He asked.

"The damn Alpha is trying to call me back. He should understand what I'm going through, but he only cares about himself," Seth replied tightly, trying to break from his Alpha's control.

Harry's head snapped back to watch the boy. "Mind control?"

Seth winced and clenched his hands attempting to stand his ground. "Something like that."

Harry narrowed his gaze. "Take me to this Alpha, and I will put an end to his tyrannical reign over the pack."

Alice gasped and grabbed his shirt, "You can't go alone!"

"I won't be. As a matter of fact..." Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled as a familiar brunette walked out of the house. "Hermione, would you like to help me put their 'leader' in his place? He tried to make off with our godson and he hurt Luna in the process."

Hermione dusted the last bit of soot off her trousers and gave him a feral grin. "Oh? Someone thought they could take Teddy from us? Well then. Looks like it is time to take someone down a few pegs. This should be a piece of cake compared to the assholes back home." She leered at Seth making him audibly gulp. "Oh dear. Looks like my research regarding Tribal Magic was true." She sighed. "I assume the seer vampire already knew what was going to happen?"

Alice jerked away from her. "How do you-"

"Luna keeps me up to date despite my...inability to comprehend the nuances of divination." At Alice's look of agitation, she added, "She texted me, duh," she turned to stare at the young shifter, "Oh, don't worry. We won't hurt him..._much_."

Hermione twisted her hair up into a bun at the back of her head and secured is with a scrunchie on her wrist.

"Hermione," Draco called out.

"Yep?" She responded looking over at the blonde.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "You're not exactly dressed to fit in, love."

Hermione looked down at her clothes and growled as she took out her wand to transfigure her cloak into an oversized hoodie, complete with fuzzy ends on the hood strings. "Better?"

Draco grinned at her. "Yup. I like the sneakers, H.G. You'll have to tell me where you got them when you're done giving the monster a dressing down."

"Sure thing, love. See you when we return." She blew Luna and Teddy a kiss through the window, waved at Draco, and marched over to the shifter. "Let's go, puppy dog. Come on Harry. No time like the present."

Harry nodded sharply. "Alice, can you and Jasper keep watch around the house? That Alpha character seems like the type to try to double back and attack while we're trying to settle things relatively peacefully."

Alice traded looks with Jasper and agreed. "Of course."

Harry walked over to Seth and Hermione and crossed his arms. "Where to, wolf?"

Seth took a tiny step back, "The Rez. We live on the Reservation."

Harry smiled brightly. "Great. We'll take my car."

* * *

><p>"I think we should take a break, Bella," Edward said quietly as he sat in the living room, watching her.<p>

Bella looked up, and took a steadying breath. "Excuse me?"

"I think we should break up."

"WHAT?!" Bella shrieked. She grabbed one of Esme's decorative vases and hurled it at Edward. "You can't break up with me!" She reached for a lamp to throw that too, but before she could, Edward had picked her up and ran her into the woods.

He set her down in a clearing and launched back about five yards. "I don't care, Bella. I'm tired of fighting with you over something that I _Will. Not. Change. My. Mind. About. _It's time you start living your life. There is nothing I, nor my family, can do for you. I will not change you. My family will not circumvent my wishes to change you. This is it. We're over." He turned to leave her there.

"But what about the Volturi? They said you have to change me!" Bella yelled at him.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair before looking at her over his shoulder. "Not my problem anymore." Edward smirked. "Jacob!"

A large wolf came slinking out of the trees to his right. "She's all yours. I'm done with her two-timing vindictive personality. I recommend _not_ pursuing a relationship with her, but it's ultimately your choice."

The wolf looked at the vampire and barked out a howling laugh. Edward read his thoughts, '_I was never interested in her. I was with her to make sure you didn't change her. Another of Sam's orders._'

"Oh, you mean you aren't interested in her?" Edward laughed. "Poor Bella. No one wants you here. Maybe you should move back in with Renee," Edward laughed as he walked out of the clearing, followed by Jacob.

"JACOB! EDWARD!" Bella screamed as they abandoned her in the woods.

* * *

><p>When the vampire and shifter were about half a mile away, they stopped to talk. "I am sorry for dragging you in there, but I figured if you received a message from her phone you would come running."<p>

Jacob chuffed. '_Like I said. I was on Sam's orders. If he hadn't told me to interfere to that level, I would have never become involved in her drama._'

"Good to know. I need to speak to Alice. She may be able to see a way to oust the current Alpha."

Jacob snorted. '_Of course there is. I'm supposed to be Alpha, I just didn't want the job._'

"You do realize you would have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you had taken the lead earlier?" Edward glared at the teen wolf.

Jacob gave a wolfish shrug and halted. '_Oh, shit. Sam is **pissed**. I gotta go._'

Edward turned to stop him but Jacob had already bolted towards the Treaty Line. "Jacob!"


End file.
